Advances in the semiconductor industry continue to be desired to address demand for semiconductor devices capable of high performance and low power consumption in a wide variety of applications. In one or more applications, enhanced high-voltage semiconductor devices such as, enhanced Schottky diodes, p-i-n diodes, insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBT), bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), etc., may be desired for, for instance, high-speed power switching applications.
By way of example, high-voltage semiconductor devices may be fabricated on relatively thick semiconductor substrates, which are provided for structural support of the semiconductor devices during fabrication. Disadvantageously, such relatively thick semiconductor substrates may contribute to performance issues in the final device, such as low carrier mobility in the semiconductor substrates, resulting, for instance, in excessive heating or even overheating the semiconductor device(s).
Therefore, further enhancements in fabrication techniques for semiconductor devices, such as high-power devices, continue to be desired.